


I just want Lucifer to die

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, fuck Lucifer, ready to be done with him already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Yeah, no. Not doing this episode. So this is me writing out my fantasies.





	I just want Lucifer to die

So there are a bunch of ways this could go, but let's say Jack holds Lucifer down with his nephil powers, Gabriel takes his grace, and Sam delivers the coup de grace. Then they kick Michael's ass, hogtie a ton of angels to power heaven back up, and go home.

Also, validation that Sam should not be ashamed, my god, not ashamed. It is not his fault. Cas can tell him that. And Dean can hug him and cry. And Jack magics him clean and hugs him in glee. And Mary holds him close and whispers how much she loves him in his ear. Gabe, full of archangel grace, swoops them to the rift, they go through, celebrate with Rowena, eat a huge amount of pizza, and be fucking happy for a minute.

THE. END.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if Lucifer is not dead at the end of this season, I am going to write a multi-chapter series where I kill him. Every chapter. Until he actually dies on the show.


End file.
